


I will stay with you tonight (Hold you close 'til the morning light)

by starsngalaxys



Series: I live and die behind these walls [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A Drabble that grew arms and legs and overpowered me, Anakin Skywalker is a good bro, Angst, Brotherhood, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Kinda, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Post-Episode: s05e16 The Lawless, Probably ooc, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Repercussions of the Deception arc, attachment does not equal love, no beta we die like men, tea solves everything, the council kinda sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsngalaxys/pseuds/starsngalaxys
Summary: The man didn’t acknowledge him. Anakin slowly walked up behind him, noticing his disheveled appearance and the red Mandalorian armour replacing his usual robes.OrObi-Wan returns from Mandalore and Anakin picks up the pieces the best he can.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Implied Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: I live and die behind these walls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645453
Comments: 1
Kudos: 201





	I will stay with you tonight (Hold you close 'til the morning light)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Clone Wars Season 7 Day!!!! I’ve been working on this for a week trying to get it right. I think it’s alright now.  
> The title is from Stay Alive - Jose Gonzalez

Anakin hadn’t seen Obi-Wan in a week. He had just gotten back from the front lines, and, needing advice, he started looking for him. He kept trying to com him. He had gone to the council, and when they gave him no information, he went to Cody. 

“I’m sorry sir, I haven't seen the General. He sent a transmission saying that we would be off duty for a while, but that’s it.”

He thanked the man, then continued his search. Anxiety was choking him. His master’s betrayal was still a fresh wound, and he could feel anger bubbling under his skin. 

_ Where is he? _

The sun had started to set, and Anakin decided that he would check the gardens one last time before settling in for the night. He scanned the trees, searching for any sign of the other Jedi. Finally, he spotted his master’s red-gold hair through the leaves.

“Obi-wan?”

The man didn’t acknowledge him. Anakin slowly walked up behind him, noticing his disheveled appearance and the red Mandalorian armour replacing his usual robes. He carefully shook his shoulder. 

“Wha- Anakin! What is it, do you need something?”

Anakin shook his head, noticing the wobbly, rough sound of his voice. 

“I was worried! I hadn’t heard from you in a week, and I’ve been looking for you all day! I went to the council, I even kriffing went to Cody! And if he doesn’t know where you are, then no one does. Where were you?”

Obi-Wan didn’t answer, instead he turned his attention to his feet. Anakin tapped his foot. 

“So?”

“I- I was on Mandalore.”

“Mandalore! Why the Kark were you on Mandalore!”

“Satine…”

“Satine? Then why do you look like you had a run-in with a rancor, if you were just on some romantic retreat?”

“That’s not- that's not what it was, it was just-“ He stopped, burying his face in his hands. 

Anakin’s eyebrows drew together in concern. He kneeled next to the other man, wrapping his arm around his shaking shoulders. 

“What happened?”

Obi-Wan took a deep breathe, then started to explain.

“Mandalore was taken over by deathwatch. Satine sent a message asking for my help, and so I went.”

Anakin raised an eyebrow, “The council gave its blessing?”

“What do you think?”

“Stupid question, continue.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “It turns out that the death watch is in cahoots with Maul. It was a trap, a plan to get back at me. I got Satine out of her cell, but-“ 

“But?”

“He killed her. He killed her  _ right in front of me, just like he killed Qui-Gon! _

Anakin was speechless. Obi-Wan’s shoulders shook harder as he sobbed, and Anakin adjusted his position so the other man’s head rested against his chest.

“I’m sorry. I know how much she meant to you.”

“I think I’m cursed.”

“What?” He murmured.

“Everyone I love ends up hurt. Satine is dead. Qui-Gon died, so did Tahl and Siri. I hurt you, I hurt Ahsoka, I hurt my men. I bring pain to everyone I care for.”

“No offence, but that’s Bantha fodder.”

The older man pulled back.

“What?”

“Yeah, the faking your death thing was a terrible move, and don’t get me wrong I’m still mad about that, but those other things? They weren’t your fault. I know this is gonna sound hypocritical coming from me, but death isn’t something we can control.”

Obi-Wan just hummed in response, leaning his forehead back against Anakin’s collar bone. Anakin carded his fingers through his hair, realizing what bad shape his ex-master was in. 

“Alright,” he said, “why don’t you go wash up. You’re all sweaty and gross.”

Obi-Wan huffed out a laugh, but allowed the other man to pull him up to his feet. Anakin managed to haul him all the way back to his apartment, ignoring the cocktail of looks they got from other Jedi. 

Obi-Wan made his way over to the refresher, and Anakin made himself busy. He started the kettle, then pulled out the cups and tea strainer. Obi-Wan always did this when he was young. He would come home from lessons, or the cafeteria, or any place in the temple with the other younglings, and he would just be so mad. He would lash out, but his master sat him down, made him tea, and comforted him. 

_ This is the least I can do. _

Obi-Wan wandered into the sitting room, the red armour he was previously wearing replaced with soft robes and his hair still fluffy from being towel dried. He flopped down onto his couch, resting a hand on his stomach. Anakin carries over the tea, placing it on the table. 

“Thank you, Anakin. You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to.” He said with a smile. 

The fresher hadn’t washed away the tear tracks trailing down from Obi-Wan’s red rimmed eyes. His shoulders were tense and shuddering still. 

Anakin looked around the apartment. He hadn’t been there since before the whole Rako Hardeen situation. A soft, warm light streamed through the window, illuminating the room and refracting through the glass bottles on the window frame. They used to be Qui-Gon’s. In fact, many things in this room were Qui-Gon’s. 

He took a sip of his tea, turning his attention back to Obi-Wan. The man was half-asleep, eyelids heavy. 

Anakin stood and started to walk towards the bedroom.

“Wha-wherrare you going?” Obi-Wan slurred.

“I’ll be right back, I’m just getting something.”

The room was immaculate, as usual. He walked over to the bed and gathered up the covers on the bed, before he frustratingly realized that there was only a few blankets there. He searched for a bit, eventually pushing his way to the back of a closet. Jackpot.

He carried the mountain of blankets into the living room, dropping them on top of his now sleeping Master. He let out a small  _ oof _ before curling into a ball and seemingly falling into a deeper sleep.

_ Good  _ Anakin thought,  _ Stubborn Tauntaun never gets enough sleep. _

Now that he thought about it, he didn’t remember the last time Obi-Wan wasn’t tired. 

A message popped up on his comm. 

_ Master, we’re ready for our next briefing  _

_ Alright Ahsoka, I’m on my way _ . He replied.

He looked behind him to check on Obi-Wan one last time, then he walked out the door. There’s a war to get back to.


End file.
